


He would never found love

by Riddler_ENygma



Series: Not Magic. Science. [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddler_ENygma/pseuds/Riddler_ENygma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ogni volta che i suoi occhi si posavano su Regina vedeva in lei sua madre, la sua amante; Cora avrebbe potuto spezzare la sua maledizione... avrebbe potuto amarlo veramente, se solo non avesse scelto di strapparsi il cuore pur di non arrendersi a quel sentimento che li legava.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He would never found love

**Titolo:** He would never found love  
 **Fandom:** Once Upon a Time  
 **Personaggi:** Regina Mills, Tremotino  
 **Pairing:** Queen of Gold  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo  
 **Rating:** **SAFE**  
 **Avvertimenti:** Gen, Missing Moment  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 119  
 **Note: 1.** Brevi flashfic nate per una piccola sfida con [Princess Kurenai](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=28590)  
 **2.** Fa schifo ed i personaggi sono OOC.  
 **3.** Dedicata al mio amore!

**__ **

Ogni volta che i suoi occhi si posavano su Regina vedeva in lei sua madre, la sua amante; Cora avrebbe potuto spezzare la sua maledizione... avrebbe potuto amarlo veramente, se solo non avesse scelto di strapparsi il cuore pur di non arrendersi a quel sentimento che li legava.

Rumplestilskin si rese conto che stava trasformando Regina in una donna peggiore della sua stessa madre, forse per avere una possibilità di poter riprovare con lei ciò che aveva ormai perso e dimenticato da tempo...

E, continuando a osservarla mentre si destreggiava con la magia che egli stesso le stava insegnando, ridacchiò amaramente tra sé e sé consapevole che non avrebbe mai ritrovato l'amore né con Cora, né tanto meno con sua figlia.

 


End file.
